1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cargo containers and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for protecting cargo in cargo containers from damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shipping cargo from one place to another is a common activity in commerce. Cargo containers are used for transporting cargo by land, by sea, and by air. A common problem associated with all forms of cargo shipment is damage sustained by cargo due to shifting of the cargo in a cargo container and impact damage sustained by the shifted cargo. A common cause of cargo shifting is an abrupt stopping of a moving cargo container. In such a case, the container is stopped first, but the cargo, with its inertia, keeps moving. Individual cargo items eventually stop their movement when they bump up against other cargo items and the walls of the cargo containers.
By way of explanation, when the cargo undergoes transition from moving to stopped, the kinetic energy of the moving cargo must be absorbed. Taking a trailer being pulled by a truck as an example, when the truck and trailer undergo a controlled stop, the kinetic energy of the truck, the trailer, and the cargo are all absorbed by the brakes, the tires, and the road surface under the truck and trailer. In such a controlled stop, the overall system is slowed down in such a way that items of cargo remain in place in the trailer. On the other hand, in an abrupt stop, such as an emergency or panic stop, the brakes, the tires, and the road surface are no longer able to absorb all of the kinetic energy of the truck, the trailer, and the cargo. In such a case, the individual items of cargo often bump up against one another and the walls of the trailer. As the items if cargo bump each other and the trailer, their kinetic energy is absorbed, and often they sustain damage.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to protecting cargo during shipment. A common protective scheme is to pack cargo with shock absorbent materials such as crumbled up newspaper. Such a protective method is extremely time consuming to employ and creates a lot of waste materials. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for protecting cargo were provided which is not extremely time consuming to employ. In addition, it would be desirable if a device for protecting cargo were provided which does not create a lot of waste materials.
Another way to protect cargo is to use particles of plastic foam. This method creates quite a bit of waste materials. Moreover, because the particles are generally very small, an extensive clean up operation is required. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for protecting cargo were provided which does not require an extensive clean up operation after use.
The concept of using cargo packing materials once and then discarding them is very wasteful of materials and money. In addition, such waste may be environmentally damaging. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for protecting cargo were provided which can be used over and over again and does not create environmental damage.
In addition, the following U.S. patents disclose some additional innovations for protecting items being moved by common modes of transportation: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,305; 4,043,572; 4,591,519; 4,865,345; and 4,957,250. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,305 and 4,043,572 disclose air bags that automatically inflate during an accident. U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,519 discloses a cargo air bag that includes an inflated air bag that is permanently laminated between sheets of plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,345 discloses a vibration damper for a ski. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,250 discloses a permanent wall installed between a freight compartment and a passenger compartment in an aircraft.
The automatically inflatable air bags of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,305 and 4,043,572 are not suitable for protecting cargo in a cargo container such as a trailer. Automatically inflatable are much too expensive. Moreover, a plurality of automatically inflating air bags that would inflate simultaneously in a confined space such as a trailer may contribute enormous pressures and be a cause, rather than a prevention, of cargo damage.
The laminated cargo air bag of U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,519 lacks quite a bit of versatility. Because the air cannot be added to or deleted from the laminated air bag when desired, the bag may not be suitable for load extremes, that is light items of cargo at times and heavy items of cargo at other times. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for protecting cargo were provided which included air as a cushioning material and that was adjustable as to the amount of air contained within the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,345 is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,519 in the sense that it also employs absorbent material that is part of a permanent laminated structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,250 discloses a permanent fixed wall. Such is not practical in a cargo container such as a trailer where positioning between items of cargo can be in virtually an infinite number of patterns. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for protecting cargo were provided which can be placed with a cargo container in a substantially infinite number of positions.
Still other features would be desirable in a cargo cushioning apparatus. For a trailer, for example, it would be desirable if a cargo cushioning apparatus could be readily stored, used, and placed again in storage in the trailer. In this respect, it would be desirable if the cargo cushioning apparatus took up relatively little space when stored. It would be desirable if a cargo cushioning apparatus were easily deployed in a trailer or other cargo container. It would also be desirable if a cargo cushioning apparatus used the free, recyclable atmospheric air for cushioning. It would also be desirable if a cargo cushioning apparatus used a motorized air pump for inflating the air-containing cushions. In this respect, it would be desirable if a cargo cushioning apparatus used the power of a truck motor to pump air into air-containing cushions in a cargo cushioning apparatus.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for protecting cargo within cargo containers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a cargo cushioning apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not extremely time consuming to employ; (2) does not create a lot of waste materials; (3) does not require an extensive clean up operation after use; (4) can be used over and over again and does not create environmental damage; (5) includes air as a cushioning material and is adjustable as to the amount of air contained within the device; (6) can be placed within a cargo container in a substantially infinite number of positions; (7) can be readily stored, used, and placed again in storage in the trailer; (8) takes up relatively little space when stored; (9) is easily deployed in a trailer or other cargo container; (10) use the free, recyclable atmospheric air for cushioning; (11) uses a motorized air pump for inflating the air-containing cushions; and (12) uses the power of a truck motor to pump air into air-containing cushions. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique cargo cushioning apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.